leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP051
|ja_op=Together |ja_ed=君のそばで 〜ヒカリのテーマ〜 (Winter Version) |olmteam=Team Iguchi |scenario=冨岡淳広 |storyboardn=1 |storyboard=日高政光 |directorn=1 |director=古賀一臣 |artn=1 |art=志村泉 |morecredits=yes |epstaffpage=DP051-DP060 |footnotes=* }} Glory Blaze! (Japanese: ヒコザルＶＳザングース！運命のバトル！！ vs. Zangoose! Destined Battle!!) is the 51st episode of the , and the 517th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 18, 2007 and in the United States on February 1, 2008. Blurb The good news for Ash and his friends is that they've entered a tag battle tournament in Hearthome City and everyone made it past the first round. The bad news? Paul is Ash's partner and the two of them just can't get along. Before the second round, Paul has his Pokémon team up against Chimchar to deliver some harsh training. Even Team Rocket thinks Paul is being cruel to Chimchar! It's all too much for Ash, who insists on taking Chimchar to the Pokémon Center. At the Pokémon Center, Brock asks Paul to explain himself. Paul describes how he first met Chimchar: it was cornered by a group of relentless Zangoose and looked to be in serious trouble. Pushed to its limit, Chimchar let loose with a mighty Flame Wheel that knocked out all its foes! Paul immediately asked Chimchar to join him, but since that day, Chimchar hasn't been able to recapture that same power. And now, Nurse Joy and Brock tell Paul he has to give Chimchar a rest. But at the tournament the next day, Paul sends Chimchar in to battle alongside Ash's Turtwig. What's worse, their tag battle opponents are fielding a Metagross and a Zangoose! Once again, Ash and Paul simply can't cooperate. Paul doesn't even care when Chimchar's Flame Wheel hurts Turtwig! But when Chimchar freezes in fear at painful memories of its battle with the group of Zangoose, Turtwig still comes to the rescue. Disgusted, Paul turns his back on Chimchar, and Ash gives Chimchar and Turtwig commands so they can win the battle. After the match, Paul releases Chimchar—for good. As Paul walks away, Ash asks the unhappy Chimchar if it wants to come with him instead... Plot The Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition continues as the teams of and Paul, and Conway, and and Holly advance to the next round. During the night, Ash with , having use . , and dodge the normally unavoidable attack with the spinning maneuver Dawn taught them before. Staravia notices a blast of energy nearby. At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy is overwhelmed with all the s needing their healed. Brock steps forward to help as Holly and notice. Dawn and Conway discuss the next round as Conway mentions that teamwork and friendship is as important as training, as Dawn and notice how close they are. Dawn rushes out to find Ash as Conway mentions that Ash is still a foe. The explosive energy Staravia spotted earlier was Paul's Chimchar taking several attacks from . uses , uses , uses and uses . The tidal wave of attacks converges as Chimchar uses to defend. Ash notices the brutal training as Chimchar unleashes , but it hits Ash and knocks him backward. watches nearby as Ash gets up, complimenting Chimchar's power. Paul calls Chimchar back for more training as Ash questions Paul's aggressive tactics as Dawn arrives. Paul brushes him off as he reveals his intention to get his Pokémon exposed to powerful s. Dawn scolds him for his selfish goals as Paul ignores them, mentioning that Chimchar needed to be struck by the attack from the previous battle to get stronger. Ash tries to get him to raise Chimchar's strong points, but Paul mentions that it is a waste. Despite the rigor, Chimchar still wants to train. Ash tries to convince Chimchar that there are different ways to train and it doesn't have to do it the hard away, but Paul and his team walk away, as Chimchar follows sadly. Team Rocket wants to take Chimchar to get the . Paul continues training Chimchar as it dodges Ursaring's . Torterra fires and Chimchar gets caught in it. Murkrow executes a as Chimchar tries Flamethrower, but it gets hit and collapses. Paul orders Chimchar to stand. It tries but is too weak, collapsing. Paul orders Elekid to use Thunder on it, but Pikachu rushes forward with to block. Elekid charges for another attack, but Ash and Dawn rush in to take Chimchar to the Pokémon Center. At the Center, Brock treats Chimchar, as Brock's talent impresses Holly. Brock steps out and mentions that Chimchar needs rest. Brock confronts Paul about his training methods. Although reluctant at first, Brock manages to get him to talk for Chimchar's safety. Paul mentions how he met Chimchar, when he captured a . He noticed a Chimchar racing through the forest, pursued by several . The Zangoose attacked Chimchar for unknown reasons, but they were relentless. Chimchar wound up cornered at the edge of a cliff. As Paul watched, the Zangoose lunged forward. Chimchar activated and used a powerful Flame Wheel to consume the area with a spiral of fire. When it was over, the Zangoose were gone and Paul decided to the Chimchar, wanting that power to win battles. Brock understands the he has been trying to get Chimchar to duplicate that power from that situation by putting it through difficult training battles, but has not had any luck. Paul wants to keep going even though everyone urges him to let Chimchar rest. Only Nurse Joy's insistence makes him comply. The next day, the tournament continues as Dawn and Conway make it to the next round. Brock and Holly also win their battle. Ash and Paul fight in the last battle of the day as Ash sends Turtwig. Paul calls out Chimchar, shocking everyone, as they notice Chimchar still wounded. Ash informs Turtwig to cover Chimchar as their opponents send out and Zangoose. While Dawn checks her Pokédex, the sight of a Zangoose scares Chimchar while Paul grins at the situation. The battle starts as Metagross charges with . Chimchar fires Flamethrower but Zangoose jumps forward with . Turtwig uses , but Zangoose swats them away. Metagross lands a hit on Chimchar as Zangoose hits Turtwig. Chimchar uses as Metagross uses to dodge. Zangoose jumps in with and sends Chimchar back. Turtwig attempts to Zangoose, but it dodges and Metagross uses to send Turtwig back, crashing into Chimchar. Zangoose jumps forward with Crush Claw as Chimchar is paralyzed by fear. Turtwig uses on Zangoose's arm to stop the attack. Metagross charges with Bullet Punch as Paul orders Chimchar to use Flame Wheel... on Turtwig! Chimchar refuses to attack its teammate at first, but is forced to comply. Chimchar speeds forwards and hits Turtwig and Zangoose, separating them. Chimchar is able to keep the momentum going and hits Metagross. Turtwig suffers major damage as a result, and Ash is furious with Paul for intentionally harming his Pokémon. Zangoose attempts another Crush Claw and Chimchar attempts another Flame Wheel, but Zangoose pins it and stops the attack. Paul orders Chimchar to use Flamethrower, but looking Zangoose in the eye paralyzes it in fear... this is the last straw for Paul as far as Chimchar is concerned. Turtwig uses Razor Leaf to get Zangoose off Chimchar as Turtwig steps forward, but collapses from damage. Zangoose unleashes as Chimchar intercepts, taking the attack and powering up. Ash and Chimchar wait for Paul's command, but Paul does nothing and turns away, having completely given up on Chimchar. Metagross heads with Bullet Punch and Ash, realizing Paul isn't going to be giving any more commands to Chimchar and is willing to let them get knocked out of the tournament, orders Chimchar to use Flamethrower, stunning everyone. Chimchar does so and hits Metagross, knocking it out. Turtwig charges forward as Zangoose uses Crush Claw. Turtwig spin dodges and uses Razor Leaf and Tackle to knock out Zangoose. Ash and Paul win the duel, advancing to the semifinals. As Ash praises the two Pokémon, Paul still has his back turned and Chimchar is upset knowing what is in store for it. At sunset, Paul releases Chimchar, tells it to get lost, and turns to leave. Ash and his friends arrive and scold Paul for his decision, but as far as Paul is concerned the special training is over and he is going to need a new Fire-type. Chimchar also turns to leave, and Ash is upset to see such a loyal and hard-working Pokémon treated like this. Suddenly inspiration strikes him and he decides to take action. Calling to Chimchar, Ash offers the Chimp Pokémon a spot on his team, stopping Paul in his tracks and stunning everyone. Dawn asks Ash if he's sure, and Ash is positive promising Chimchar the chance to have fun and train. Ash steps up to Chimchar and kneels down, leaving Chimchar with an important decision to make... Major events * Paul is revealed to have a after he returned to Sinnoh. * Conway is revealed to own an . * and Paul, and Conway, and and Holly advance to the semifinals of the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. * Paul . * Ash invites Chimchar to join his team. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Cynthia (flashback) * Paul * Conway * Holly * * * * s Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; released) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Paul's; flashback) * (Conway's) * (Holly's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (multiple; flashback) Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: ** Pokémon senryū: ドータクン　エスパーわざで　さあドーダ Dōtakun, esupā waza de, sā dōda. " , moves, now how's that?" * By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ Winter Version replaced the Pop-Up version of the song as the Japanese ending theme. * Music from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and Pokémon Symphonic Medley are used as background music. * and Paul narrate the preview for the next episode. * Yuriko Yamaguchi returns to voice Nurse Joy. * Although the ending theme song changed, the accompanying animation did not. * The title is a reference to the phrase "Going out in a blaze of glory", as well as the song by . * This episode, along with Tag! We're It...! and Smells Like Team Spirit!, was aired as a 90-minute special on February 1, 2008 on . * Paul's Murkrow is voiced by Chinami Nishimura, for unknown reasons, in this episode, though its usual voice actor is Chie Satō. * Team Rocket doesn't blast off or recite their motto in this episode. Errors * When Metagross first uses , in the first scene, it turns 90 degrees to its left. However, when it hits , it is turned 90 degrees to its right instead. Dub edits In other languages |cs= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |ko= |pl= |ru= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 051 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Paul de:Willkommen im Team! es:EP520 fr:DP051 it:DP051 ja:DP編第51話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第50集